


slither

by stight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stight/pseuds/stight
Summary: just a poetry dump. i can give more exposition for each if you’re interested (just message me) but for now i hope you enjoy!the second poem has warnings for death by car accident, but it’s not graphic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a poem about dissociation

the masses concern  
me not  
swaying my head on  
the train  
the small corner of  
my brain  
where i reside, still  
dormant

curled up in bed i’m  
me, just  
me, skin, muscle, bones  
and yet  
the mirror is wrong  
betrayed  
by my own flesh, own  
concept

and when i wake it’s  
noon now  
good morning, duncan  
who? who?  
who are you? why are  
you here?  
humming to my own  
aimless, broken song


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poem about a dead motorcyclist i found on the side of the road a couple of weeks ago

on a peaceful lane  
welsh countryside, clouds  
birds, sheep, clouds, rubber  
slow down, my friend, slow

sewer shit and blood  
forceful sidewalk death  
rattling thud, silence  
and a cold phone call

in the bracken is  
an arm wrong way round  
a leather clad boot  
daydreams in the mud

you were too brave, my  
friend. and the brave were  
not   
made to last


	3. Chapter 3

“i think i love you”  
it’s easy to say,  
easy to express  
you are on my mind  
almost all the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones about hatsune miku actually. i have a girlfriend this is just directed at miku bc i think abt her lots


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry im back to weird shit. this one is about cutting my arms and legs off because i think about that a lot

“DIEGO, PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS”  
shut up! i’m thinking about  
amputating my legs and  
my arms too. with a big knife

in the dead of night. creeping  
wearing socks (i’ll wake up dad)  
don’t cry now. you’re a big girl  
coming up to thirty-two

“birthday cake?” all i know is  
“fat vivisection of meat”  
the deed is done! it was hard  
but i persevered and now

i’m stuck in the ambulance  
and i dont have any h.ands to finish writig wi th


End file.
